Groove Is in the Heart
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1990 |difficulty = |effort = |nosm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |pictos = 89 |dura = 3:40 |nowc = Delitehttps://prnt.sc/oso5ih Groove |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s }} "Groove Is in the Heart" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She has pink hair, a pink and yellow pajama shirt, pink-and-yellow patterned leggings, and yellow oxford high heels. She also wears pink glasses, which are only briefly visible. Background The background has a spiral wall that is colored blue and aquamarine. It constantly changes from a blue to an aqua shade. It may have been inspired by the music video. Shake Moves There is 1 Shake Move in this routine: Shake Move: Shake both of your arms up and down while they are low. delite sm 1.png|Shake Move delite sm 1.gif|Shake Move in-game Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by Q-Tip in the series, although he is not credited in-game. **Q-Tip ties with Panic! At The Disco for the longest hiatus between two appearances in the main series, with ten games from ( ) to (A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)). *'' '' is the only song from that has not been found in the files yet (as of the major update on October 22, 2015). *There is an error in the lyrics: "Hort'o'''n hears a who" is misspelled as "Hort'e'n hears a who". **In the line right before, "We re '''gonna groove' to" is misinterpreted as "We re Going thru to". Classic *'' '' and Bebe are the only songs from that have a background that changes color. *'' '' is one of the six coaches from to never be used in Puppet Master Modes or Mashups, along with Bebe, Girls Just Want To Have Fun, Lump, Womanizer and Surfin’ Bird. *The routine uses some moves from the music video. *The coach s hairstyle and headband also resemble Deee-Lite s hairstyle and headband in the music video, with different colors. *In a similar fashion to Pump Up the Jam and Fame, a different coach is used for in the trailer. *In the files, an early version of the menu icon, which replaces the background with a purple horizontal gradient, can be found. **In addition, the coach s facial features are more visible, the yellow parts of her outfit are in a darker shade and she has a fuchsia outline. Gallery Game Files delite jd1_cover generic.png|'' '' In-Game Screenshots Delite_jd1_menu.png|''Groove Is In The Heart'' on the menu Promotional Images Delite_promo_gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay delite promocoach.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements Groove jd1 beta square will07498.png|Beta menu icon Delite beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Videos Deee-Lite - "Groove Is In The Heart" (Official Music Video) Just Dance™ Gameplay "Groove is in the Heart" Deee-Lite Just Dance Groove Is in the Heart Groove Is In The Heart - Just Dance 1 (Extraction) References Site Navigation pt-br:Groove Is in the Heart es:Groove Is in the Heart de:Groove Is in the Heart pl:Groove Is in the Heart Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1990s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Just Dance Şarkıları